


Death Note - Return of Kira

by TheNewKira



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewKira/pseuds/TheNewKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira had been gone for a month now, and Ryuk is bored again. With a bit of help from a rebel shinigami, his Death Note's back in the human world But the new user is bringing back Kira and nothing will be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Note - Return of Kira

Author's Note: Hey people! This is my first EVER story on here and I'm so excited!   
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, OTHERWISE KIRA WOULD HAVE WON!

Chapter 1

The human world, 11:23am

Normally, Lyssa Knight would be cooped up in the university library doing last-minute revision for a random science test instead of messing about for all the 15 minutes of break and facing an extremely hard test that she was completely unprepared for. But she wasn't in the library cramming as she normally would for the first two science lessons of the half term.

She was praying. It's a crazy idea which won't work, she was constantly reminded by her friends and family, but she thought that if she kept praying every day, the great Kira and his justice would return and the criminal executions would return to the world. Kira had been gone for almost a month – she knew this because it was around the same time that Light Yagami, an old friend of hers, had been shot dead at a warehouse in what was known to be "the worst murder case in history" - and Lyssa was desperate now for the criminals to die again as she had only just managed to avoid being mugged the other night.

The bell rang, signalling the end of break and the start of her science lesson. Damn, she thought to herself, if this isn't working, I don't know what will. Perhaps Kira is gone forever now and I'm gonna be mugged again. Lyssa walked out of the chapel and upstairs to the science block to face what was probably going to be the worst test on the planet based on acids and alkalis.  
.-.-.-.-.

The Shinigami world, time unknown

"Hey Ryuk," A Shinigami who had just finished gambling yelled. "How was the trip down? It can't have been that bad if you stayed for 7 years!"

"It was okay," Ryuk replied. "But the guy who found my Death Note went a bit crazy towards the end. It's getting boring here; I might just drop the book again."

"Wait!" The other shinigami yelled to him just as he was about to drop it. "Before you do, attach it to this one. I got it off a couple of rebel shinigami who think that killing people is wrong. They revive them instead, could be useful to whoever picks it up. It makes it more fun for you as well!"

Ryuk flew over to the other shinigami and picked up the red notebook in his hands before binding the two together. "Thanks for that," He said. "I'll see you in a few years or so."

Ryuk dropped the bundle down the long portal to the human world before flying down after it.  
.-.-.-.-.

The human world, 3:15pm

Lyssa's day had dragged on for what she felt was an eternity – luckily, there was no surprise science test from Mr Mohan, so she was in a perfectly good mood all day until she saw yet another mugging on the side alley next to her uni and realized (yet again) how much Kira was needed in the world.

THUD!

What the heck? Lyssa was startled by the soft noise coming from behind her. She slowly turned around, trying to make it as ordinary as possible so that no-one asked any questions about it, and picked up the small black book which now rested on top of the tarmac beneath her.

DEATH NOTE

Is this some sort of sick joke, she thought to herself, some prank of some sort? This is probably something that people can say "I'm Kira!" with!

She was just about to throw it away when she heard someone speak beside her.

"Well, you gonna use that kid or am I gonna have to throw it again?"


End file.
